Benefit of the Doubt
by Ezra Scarlet
Summary: There's a whole other reason entirely (other than just not trusting people in general) that he takes an immediate disliking to the guy.


Notes: Slanted text, _like so_ , means it is either a flashback, inner thought, or there is emphasis on that word.

0o0

Stile's remembers Theo Raekin.

Despite popular belief, Stile's give's a lot of people the benefit of the doubt. It just so happened that the doubt seemed to outweigh the benefit a lot of the time.

See, Stiles has this theory. It wasn't a very complicated theory, and maybe it was a bit more wish thinking than actual theorizing, but what did that matter anyways because it was _his_ theory and if anyone disagreed they could screw off and find there own theory thank you very much.

But anyways, the theory was this. If Scott Mcall and Pack listened to Stiles Stilinski when he said someone was a shady little shit, how many times would said Alpha and Pack be saved from the embarrassment of having to admit that Stiles was right (or as Stiles liked to call it, "The Fudge Admission" because it all just reminded him way to much of that Minister dude from Harry Potter finally having to admit that friggin pancake face was actually back).

But anyways, that wasn't the point. Because you see, Stiles remembers Theo. And this, this kind persona practically dripping honey goodness was not Theo.

 _He's hovering again. Hovering like a little bird preparing to snatch away the last scrumptious piece of bread. Except that the bread is Scott and now Stiles has images of his best friend being eaten by a large black bird with a human head and that is not very pleasant image brain, please stop that._

 _But anyways, he's hovering. And as Stile's goes to offer Scott his last fruit cup (because yeah they may be his favorite but they're Scott's favorite too) he accidentally brush's Scott's fingers with his own, and he feels Theo glaring at him._

 _If Stile's little nine year old brain didn't know any better, he'd say Theo's jealous, though he's not all that sure why. Because Theo is popular. Theo is popular with everyone, friends with everyone!_

 _Everyone, that is, except for Scott and Stile's._

 _But you see, Stiles has got Scott and Scott has Stile's, and that's all either of them has ever really needed. Just looking at Theo, Stile's can tell he doesn't even really register on Theo's radar as more than a pesky dot._

 _But Scott. Scott has all that's needed to be popular. Stile's know's this, has known this since the first day he ever met Scott (and at the time he couldn't help but wonder why someone like Scott would want to lower themselves to his level and talk to him. Great self esteem fetus Stiles, keep it up) but has since stopped questioning it as just counts himself lucky. Because Stile's doesn't need one hundred here and there friend's who he'd probably never learn the names of. No, all he need's is one good friend, one loyal friend, one Scott._

 _So okay, yeah, maybe now he see's why Theo's jealous, because he has something that he doesn't. But that shouldn't matter, because Theo has a lot of things that Stile's doesn't so that's gotten even the both of them out or something, right?_

 _And so Stile's shoves Theo out to the back of his mind, because hello? He's got this really hard math test coming in the next ten minutes and also there's this really annoying tag on the back on his t-shirt that's irritating the hell outta him and driving him crazy. Hopefully he remembers to tell his mum about it later._

 _But anyways, it isn't until an hour later that Stile's even remember's who Theo Raeken is._

 _"Hey, can I play?"_

 _Without even waiting for an answer, the taller boy slips into the seat next to Scott and opposite Stile's, feet resting flatly on the ground (and if anyone ever asks him he will deny that he looked at Theo's feet in envy. He would be tall enough one day, his mum had said so and that was that!)._

 _Now, Stile's opens his mouth to protest because 'excuse me mister but tic tac to is a two player game last time I checked' but Scott beat him too it._

 _"Sorry, but me and Stile's are playing. Maybe next round?"_

 _And now Stile's has to suppress a smug look because 'no Stile's that is bad' but somehow a small smirk manages to sneak through and Stile's knows instantly that Theo see's it because his teeth curl back into a snarl. Stile's tries not to think about it._

 _But anyways, after that it seems that he and Theo are in a constant bid for Scott's attention (not that Scott notices, oblivious as ever) and in the end it's only the death of Stile's mum and Theo's sister that halts the fight._

 _And yeah, Stile's will admit to feeling a small ounce of relief in his chest as Theo was taken away by his parent's, because Scott and his Dad were all he had left now and he didn't want to loose them, not for anything._

 _Of course, Stile's doesn't miss the mouthing of "I'll be back" directed at him through the back window of a beaten down Volkswagen. Instead, he buries the memory and never thinks about it, and he's successful._

 _That is, until Theo show's up eight years later._

So yeah, Stile's remember's Theo Raekin. And okay, he'll be the first to admit that there's a whole other reason entirely (other than just not trusting people in general) that he takes an immediate disliking to the guy.

Biased or not however, Stile's knows something's up with Theo. Something that stinks so full of shit that Stile's is surprised no one else can smell it. And Stile's knows, once again, that he's gonna have to watch the little fucker because _no one ever believe's Stiles_ and it's just a little tiring.

Because you see, contrary to popular belief, Stile's gives people the benefit of the doubt. Granted, he give's it sparingly and there's always a chance it could be snapped back at a moments notice, (unlike Scott who could really do with doubting some people because damn that kid is too trusting for his own good) but Stile's isn't a complete pessimist and likes to believe in the good of humanity every now and again.

In this case though, Stile's know's something's up with Theo, especially when he turns up all bright eyed and bushy tailed because _yeah right accident my ass you probably threw yourself in front of the bite you little shit_ and okay maybe Stile's was being a little hard, but after so many years living in the Supernatural world, he can't help it.

Stile's heart was hardened, and if his memories of Theo when they were younger was anything to go by, it wouldn't be softening any time soon.

0o0

A/N Sorry if it seems a little rushed, but I wanted to get it out before the new episode tomorrow, so I hope you still enjoyed it. Please be sure to review, they make me happy!


End file.
